Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series
Use this forum to nominate and vote for the featured series. Use the button below to nominate a series. type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured Series preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Series Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *Unregistered contributors may nominate and vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for a series you nominated. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. Series Requirements *It must be an active series, with little to no plotholes. *Nominating a cancelled series is allowed, just as long as the writer doesn't choose to take down the episodes. *It must have a strong navigation structure, making it easy to find the series' aliens, characters, and episodes, even if the episodes are on another page. The easiest way to do this is to make a category for your series. See . Previous Winners *March 2011: Ben 10: Multi Trixes *April 2011: Shade 10: Evolutions *May 2011: Sem 2.10 *June 2011: Question For Ben 10 *July 2011: Ben 10: Omnifinity *August 2011: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX *September 2011: ''Plumbers'' *October 2011: Ren 10 *November 2011: Tie! - Tennyson Force and Splix 10 *December 2011: Omni-World *January 2012: Tie! - Omni-Spore and The Omni-Knights *February 2012: Tie! - M.E.G.A. and Ben 10: Stupidity Force ---- Ben 10: MEGA Alien Created by ET and nominated by an Anon. For # Against # Comments * Upchuck Norris: Legends of Awesomeness Created by Skleiman and nominated by Skleiman . SERIOUSLY VOTE FOR IT UPCHUCK NORRIS FOLLOWERS!!!!! This series deserves your vote. ANYONE who likes Upchuck Norris will LOVE this. If you hadn't seen it yet. DO IT now. For #Its a good series, only flaw is the characters don't have the same personality. Rob Macaroni (Talk - Blog - ) 12:27, February 1, 2012 (UTC) #I like it because it show's a true writer's ability and it's a good series for having the most awesome rightouse thing eva--'Galaxy Lord' (Talk - Blog - ) 18:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC)Galaxy Lord #You know what would be awesome? UNLOA winning and making the haters more jealous than ever because he won featured series again. And this show is awesome. Upchuck Norris is the epicest alien ever. 12:05, February 3, 2012 (UTC) #*Yeah, but it's not as popular as the alien so I dont think it will win. #**It's physically, mentally, and scientifically in any way, shape, or form for this show to win. It has no votes, and BTEF has 8 with no against. Ha. Ha. Ha. OMI JUST GOT OWNED! SO HE SHOULD CHANGE HIS NAME TO OWNEDMERNOY121! Upchuck Norris a stinky poo! 00:17, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Against # Just read my signature. Upchuck Norris a stinky poo! 21:40, February 2, 2012 (UTC) #*Grrrrr! If he is stinky Poo than why is Stinky Poo linking to a certain alien (which by your comments on the page it seems like you like it) and a series? That certainly makes that stuff the stinky Poo Un is awsome and so am I 07:30, February 3, 2012 (UTC) #** No it doesn't. Upchuck Norris a stinky poo! 19:59, February 3, 2012 (UTC) #*** Because he doesn't want to link anything to Upchuck Norris Raxacoricofallapatorius :3 20:10, February 3, 2012 (UTC) #**** Yeah. Upchuck Norris a stinky poo! 00:17, February 7, 2012 (UTC) # See there are 2 ways i categorize Fan Fic aliens, Usefull and Useless, Upchuck norris falls in the second category, and the series, i tried to read the first ep and it made no sense, i couldn't continue reading (hope this isn't to harsh) Raxacoricofallapatorius :3 00:06, February 3, 2012 (UTC) #*Did you even read the Upchuck Noris movie? or Upchuck Norris Facts? Please don't give up on it yet and read them. Un is awsome and so am I 07:30, February 3, 2012 (UTC) #**i can't promise anything Raxacoricofallapatorius :3 19:32, February 3, 2012 (UTC) #Gives Upchuck Norris a bad name. The movie was great an all... well... the begginning was though. -- Comments *Forget it I give up on the show. Ben 10: Eternal Forms Created by Binkatong and nominated by it's owner. For #lol, and I'm supposed to give a reason. -- #OYEAH! Unfortunately it progresses twice as slow as UA. :P ---****--- Roads 12:38,2/1/2012 # One of the most awesome series on the wiki. Upchuck Norris a stinky poo! 21:40, February 2, 2012 (UTC) # It is a great series but I, suprisingly, agree with Roads that it progresses slowly. Paperluigi ttyd... Because i'm Awesome! 22:17, February 2, 2012 (UTC) # This is one of the most awesome series on this wiki. -- Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif I am AWESOME! So are Unicorns. 23:40, February 2, 2012 (UTC) # Fusion approves. It's-- It's so dark and thrilling which gives awesomeness... like Batman. *wears Robin suit* I like Batman. --Fusion 07:39, February 3, 2012 (UTC) # Brian approve of this because Bink approve of my avatar :3 Brianultimatedragon Talk Page Blog 08:22, February 3, 2012 (UTC) #Do I even need to reason my voting? :3 Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 23:29, February 4, 2012 (UTC) #Epic...... just epic When in doubt, talk to the magical talking pudding 17:12, February 19, 2012 (UTC) #Because I wuv the series [[User:Lumin8|'I FOUND A GOLD MINE!']] - [[User_talk:Lumin8|'theres only a fish.....:P']] 17:19, February 19, 2012 (UTC) #One word: AWESOME! ' ' (Wall) 06:58, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *Never had a series nominated for Featured Series, thought I might as well give it a shot. :P --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 11:42, February 1, 2012 (UTC) **Then you're a good aimer. Upchuck Norris a stinky poo! 00:14, February 7, 2012 (UTC) *THISISSOGONNABEATUPCHUCKNORRISESSERIESIJUSTKNOWITITCANTLOSE! ---****--- Roads 13:46,2/3/2012 Will 10 Created by Tronfan and nominated byit's creator. For #totally awesome seriez! :D SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 03:25, February 2, 2012 (UTC) #*Please format votes correctly. Use the Numbered List button, and don't put a space before the line. ---****--- Roads 15:00,2/14/2012 Against # Comments * Ben 10: The Evolution Ben 10: The Evolution is a series i've been working really hard on. It may not have a lot of episodes, but that doesn't mean i'm working on more. I would really appreciate it if you guys voted for the series. If Ben 10: The Evolution wins, i'll have a MAJOR episode in celebration! :D -Created by Cartoon44. For #I think it takes awhile for an episode but it is really cool! The show even has a great plot! -JJ Against # Comments * Remember Celestial? Created by Rocketslug and nominated by Rocketslug. For # Against # Comments * Ben 10: Hero of All Ages Created by 6jackb and nominated by an anon For # Against # Comments * Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien Created by Starwars501stlegion and nominated by Starwars501stlegion. For # Against # Comments * Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others